thomas_and_friends_in_amusement_parks2fandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Land (Paultons Park)
Thomas Land at Paultons Park is a theme park area that is located at Paultons Park in Hampshire, England. It is set to open on June 18th, 2019, replacing Peppa Pig World. It is the second-largest Thomas attraction in the UK behind Thomas Land (Drayton Manor). It features five new attractions (including a Thomas retheme of the Rio Grande Train), a stage show, themed play and entertainment areas, a gift shop, and other attractions surrounding the footprint of the railroad. Rides From the Paultons Park website: Journey With Thomas Climb aboard for an unforgettable journey with the Number 1 Blue Engine! Guests of all ages can hop aboard a Thomas-themed train ride that takes you along the back side of Paultons Park, with wondrous views of the Water Wheel and the paddocks. It’s a beautiful setting that looks like what you might see on the island of Sodor! Cranky the Crane's Lookout Tower Strap in tight for a truly Cranky experience! Sodor’s strongest crane will lift you high above Thomas Land™, enjoying the scenery as you go! Flynn's Fire Training Fire truck ride, rocks back and forth whilst maneuvering around a track, goes through themed areas including Misty Island and the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. Diesel Drivers Don’t forget the Diesels! Climb aboard Diesel, Iron Bert and other Diesel engines for a fun ride. Nia's Excellent Adventure Train ride that is attached to track. Bulstrode Convoy Small Bulstrode-themed carriages on water move in a circle roundabout motion. James and the Red Balloon Spins visitors up and around a central structure in balloon-themed carriages. Harold's Helicopter Tours Ride similar to a ‘big wheel’ ride where visitors sit in helicopter carriages. Winston's Skyline Tours Elevated monorail based on Winston. Thomas' World Voyage A water tour ride in small boats, around Thomas Land and San Francisco. Attractions From the Paultons Park website: Thomas Land Big Adventures Play Zone Children can have big adventures and big fun in a soft play area, construct test tracks for the Steam Team, and relive some of the characters’ favorite moments in our media center! Frankie's Outdoor Activity Park An outdoor play area, located next to Thomas Land Splash Zone and Cranky the Crane's Lookout Tower. Thomas Land Splash Zone A outdoor wet play area, located adjacent to Frankie's Outdoor Activity Park. The Fat Controller's Office A walkthrough attraction with a model of Sir Topham Hatt with audio recordings. Lake Hackenbeck An artificial lake, replaced Paddling Ducks. Bertie the Bus (Paultons Park) A model of Bertie sitting on top of a hill, replaced The Campervan. Big City Adventures! Live Show at Tidmouth Sheds Join Gordon, James, Emily, Percy & the Fat Controller as they prepare for a very special adventure on the rails. A few important deliveries need to make it safely from the Island of Sodor to the Big City of Southampton, England! Each engine has a unique job and special cargo to deliver. So hop on board as Paultons Park proudly presents, Big City Adventures! at Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas Land. Thomas' Magic Photo Studio Take a photo that has the Thomas and Friends characters in the backdrop! Thomas Land Gift Co. Find all your favourite Thomas & Friends merchandise! Look out for special items that can only be found in Thomas Land. Tidmouth Ice Cream Shoppe Find all your favourite ice cream flavours here at Tidmouth Ice Cream Shoppe! Brendam Bay Cafe This shop mainly serves pizza and hot dogs and fries. Trivia *The Rio Grande Train was rethemed into "a Thomas & Friends story", and is run by a new Thomas replica rebuilt from the other engine on the line; the new shell uses real wheels, a talking animatronic face, and is considerably larger in height than the original locomotive shell. **The ride "will weave stories and songs from the show and eventually include themed display pieces." Due to budget and time constraints, the planned displays will be added in 2019, although funding was raised to add several billboards along the line. *During the Journey with Thomas ride, the songs "Engine Roll Call" (TGD Version), "Hear the Engines Coming", "Never, Never, Never Give Up", and We're Friends (Reprise) play. *A building with a grass roof serves as the Big Adventure Playzone, which is themed after Big World! Big Adventures! Featured inside is a viewing area for Thomas episodes, a train table, and a jungle gym featuring Emily, Gordon, Percy, Shane, Nia, and Ashima. **Edward, Henry, Rosie and Rebecca are represented by posters in the windows. *Big City Adventures! reuses the Tidmouth Sheds plans and design from Edaville's Thomas Land, but use a brand-new storyline for the park following the engines' adventures from Sodor to Southampton. The layout and animatronics have also a few differences from the ones at Edaville: **The sheds are scaled down and reduced to four berths to fit its location in the former school house **The arrangement of the engines is closer to the original plans for Edaville's Tidmouth (from left to right: Percy, James, Emily, and Gordon). **The engines' rails sit on top of the foundation as apposed to being within the foundation. **Emily's face appears to have been scaled down. **James lacks his whistle (in order to fit into his berth due to the reduced height). *The rides for the park are similar to Edaville's, but are be "unique to Paultons". Major differences include: **Each ride having a control booth themed after their respective destiations. **Diesel Drivers has a bigger layout and only four engines (Salty, Bert , Diesel, and Rusty); due to a manufacturing error, Diesel and Rusty also had their faces swapped (this was fixed prior to a press tour for PaultonKon 2018). *This is the second Thomas and Friends attraction in the United Kingdom, with the other being Thomas Land at Drayton Manor. Category:Parks